


Touch

by LieutenantAwn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Jane Foster, Bondage, F/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantAwn/pseuds/LieutenantAwn
Summary: A filthy short story with two interesting characters.
Relationships: Jane Foster & Loki, Jane Foster/Loki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Touch

**AN: This takes place between Thor II and Ragnarok. Loki has stealthily replaced Odin, and using his new position of power has sent Thor off across the nine realms on quests of great importance. Jane, having split with Thor, is back to her normal life.**

...

Jane’s week was coming to an end, finally. She just attended the Radio Signatures Across Space and Time Conference in Bergen, and spent the better part of three months preparing for it. Her talk on Einstein Rosen Bridge detection went well. It was even mentioned by the keynote speaker as a highlight of the conference.

The organizers were kind enough to provide access to a gym near her apartment, which was a perfect way to work off some of the lingering stress. A significant portion of her tension was due to her recent breakup with Thor. Just thinking of him filled her with exasperation. She increased the resistance on her bike.

For years she lived as a nun, waiting obediently for brief moments with him that always ended with just a kiss. She had been damn near celibate for the past five years, and there was nothing to show for it. If she hadn’t known how to take care of herself she might have gone crazy by this point.

While riding a fresh wave of frustration a thought struck her.

_I’m no longer beholden to a prince of space. Why should I continue denying myself the things I want?_

She reached for her phone while maintaining pace. One more evening remained for her trip, so her options were limited. While arguing with Thor during their breakup she downloaded Tinder in a misguided attempt to show him she didn’t need him. Of course it backfired because the oaf didn’t understand what a smart phone was, let alone a hookup app.

She flipped through her options and filtered out all the blonde guys. Too soon for that. Finally, she came across a slim man with long black hair and a beard that made him look like a viking. Yes, please.

Just the thrill of approaching him was enough to boost her confidence. Her heart skipped a beat when she received a match notification before she had a chance to put her phone back down. Once again her bold mood took charge and she typed up:

 _Only in town for this evening, any chance of_  
a quick coffee and see where that takes us?

Again, she reached out to set down her phone, then her phone vibrated. A simple:

_Sound lovely_

They messaged back and forth over the next half hour establishing a time and place. Aside from some grammar issues, viking-dude was quite charming. Plans were set by the time she had finished her workout. Her buoyed spirits—along with a potential viking raid—motivated her to push her limits further than normal, and she was drenched in sweat. Feeling both sexy and stinky she decided to head to her apartment to clean up.

As Jane strolled to her apartment in the cool Norwegian night she felt the hairs on her arms and neck stand up as the air seemed to charge up with unseen energy. Before she could react an enormous pillar of light shot down from the sky, engulfing her in a spectacular display of color and sound. All around she could see galaxies and stars zip by. Their light bouncing and refracting through the multifaceted tunnel of light and crystal. It would have been something truly astounding to see most evenings, but all Jane could feel was surprise and anger. She recognized this phenomenon and knew it was Thor’s doing.

The trip seemed to last both an impossible amount of time, and none. Then, silence. She found herself standing in god’s welcome gate. A dome of gold with a King Arthurian sword sticking out of a platform in the middle. Out the back of the dome she could see the shimmering of the Rainbow Bridge and further on the resplendent glow of Asgard, the city of Norse Gods.

Jane opened her mouth, prepared to hurl recrimination at Thor or Heimdal before she realized they were nowhere to be seen. Instead she found herself looking up at a bald man wearing blue and black armor—an eclectic mix of junk piled up behind him.

“Welcome to Asgard Jane Foster” he said. “The All-Father has requested your presence.”

“Who the hell are you? Also, why would Odin summon me? Last time I visited he compared me to... What was it? ‘A goat at a banquet table?’” hurled Jane, not giving the stranger a chance to reply.

He appeared stunned by the onslaught. Probably thrown off his script.

“I… I am Skurge, I am the guardian of the Bifrost Bridge. Odin’s reasons are his own. Please, follow me and we shall make for the royal palace at once.”

“What happened to Heimdal?” asked Jane.

“That is Asgard’s business.”

Not seeing much choice in the matter Jane followed Skurge to what looked like a chariot, but it didn’t have a horse, or really any obvious means of propulsion. Once seated in the—admittedly comfortable—bench the chariot took off without any provocation from Skurge. It moved at a disconcerting speed toward the massive city on the horizon.

“Why did Odin abduct me?” Jane questioned.

“Erm, abduct? The All-Father would be displeased to hear you label his kingly request in such crass terms. Please, please do not say that to him” Skurge replies and adds again “ _Please_.”

“Fine, whatever. What does he want?”

“It is not for me to know his intentions” is his useless reply.

Jane gives up on her prodding, knowing that it wouldn’t bear fruit. Instead she crossed her arms and tried not to think about the fact that she was about to meet with an all powerful god that is likely tens of thousands of years old in her gym clothes, reeking of sweat. She didn’t have long to dwell on it because Asgard is tiny when you move at a decent clip and they were already outside the palace.

“Lady Foster, please depart and head to the throne room,” said Skurge. He indicated the only entrance.

Jane grabbed her gym bag as she stepped off the chariot towards an archway adorned with intricate decorations. It seemed to glow–almost as if it was giving off its own light–much like half of the city.

Skurge made a nondescript noise and pulled away from the landing, making his way back to the lonely Bifrost.

Shouldering her bag Jane made her way through the archway and into the dimly lit interior. Despite knowing what she was about to see she still felt awe as the enormous cathedral-like throne-room loomed above and ahead of her. She recovered her senses and marched towards the throne off in the distance. It was obvious which way she needed to go, a corridor was formed between two orderly lines of soldiers standing at attention. Finally, in front of Odin on his lofty perch she stopped and stood. Again, Jane considered her attire. Despite her anger she couldn’t help feeling small and insignificant under his steady gaze. No one said anything. Maybe it was customary for the guest to speak first?

“What?” she asked with more confidence and hostility than she felt.

“Thank you for meeting with me under such inconvenient circumstances Jane Foster. I hope my guardsman did not find you at an inopportune time” Odin replied with far more kindness than she experienced the last time she met him.

“Well, as you can see from what I’m wearing it’s obvious it would have been better to at least notify me before you teleport me halfway across the universe. Also, last time I was here you didn’t exactly seem thrilled about it” said Jane, and with a pause added “Your highness.”

Odin roared with laughter for a moment then was calm again.

“Honesty flows through your veins and I am unaccustomed to hearing it. Please, let us dispense with such formalities, All-Father will do. I must apologize, the circumstances we met under before were strenuous. I assure you, you are both safe and welcome here. My wife Frigga saw fit to protect you with her life, and I trust her judgement above all others.”

Jane’s countenance softened. Curiosity began to take root.

“I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting that. Thank you. And I’m sorry for your loss, I am truly thankful for what she did, All-Father.”

“Your words mean a great deal to me, thank you for your condolences” said Odin. “The truth is I was not the one who requested your presence.”

“Who extended my abduc-… invitation then?” Jane asked trying to think of anyone else she would know in Asgard.

“My son, Loki.”

Jane mentally stumbled. How was that possible? She had watched him die on the dusty grey plains of Malekith barely a year ago.

“How? I… I was there. I saw him die” she said.

“I have been alive for eons.” said Odin, overlooking her poor manners. “I have discovered tools and technology that assist Asgard in many ways. After his apparent demise we recovered his body and were fortunate enough to revive him.” Odin acted as if this was an everyday occurrence.

“Okay… Still. What does he want with me?” asked Jane.

“Loki and Frigga had a strong attachment, stronger than any relationship he and I share. He wishes to understand why she protected you. I believe you will help him find the closure I could never provide him. I humbly request your assistance, Jane Foster. Please help my son.”

Jane considered his request. While she was grateful for the times he saved her life, it was hard to forget what happened in New York. Loki tried to conquer Earth for Christ’s sake... Odin’s sake? Then she thought of Frigga, the warrior who fought off an ancient Dark Elf for her. Who made her feel comfortable and welcome during a tense and confusing time.

“Very well” said Jane

“Thank you, the people of Midgard have much to teach us in the ways of understanding. Before you meet with him please feel free to use my palace’s services, you must be weary after your travels.”

‘Weary’ and ‘travels’ were odd words to use considering fifteen minutes ago she had been in Bergen, but Jane wasn’t about to complain. If she was to console a trickster god she might as well feel confident in her odor.

“Lead the way” she said.

…

Asgard may suck in the way it handles travel arrangements, but holy crap were they a great spa. A guard guided her to the royal washrooms, and inside were three women waiting to take care of Jane. It made sense that these were women who attended to gods, they were gods of beauty themselves. She was wary at first–it’s rare that there’s more than just her in the bathtub–but two of the women moved with purpose, disrobing and guiding her to the bath with professionalism. No, not good enough, these were experts.

Like the throne room, the royal washroom was impressive. Marble pillars, large windows let in the ever-present light from outside, and the bath was more like an olympic sized pool. It was filled with bubbly water that was suspiciously just the right temperature, and the aroma was something she had never smelled before—perhaps from some herbs on a planet she never visited. The oils and soaps the women washed her with helped her muscles relax, and made her skin smoother than it had been in years, maybe decades.

After her bath the other two women lifted her now limp body ( _Jeez, these Asgardian ladies are as strong as their men_ ) onto a nearby table and continued the massage. Days could have passed, who knows? Jane certainly didn’t. Her masseurs seemed to never tire, and ensured every inch of her body was kneaded into submission. Jane never felt so limber.

Finally, the women–no, these were goddesses–produced some alternative clothing to her own. It was impossibly light and clung to her body in a way that was both comfortable and alluring. It was a little more transparent than she would have liked, but hey, when in space Rome, right? If anything it was better than shorts and a tank top soaked in sweat, and she was fairly certain nothing too important could be seen.

Jane was whisked away down many halls that twisted and turned until she was sure she had no idea where she came from. The guide stopped in front of a thick door made of ancient wood.

“Please enter. Prince Loki is waiting for you within.”

The door opened without force and slowly unveiled the room within. More large windows looked out over the glittering city, and the impossible view of the galaxy beyond it. The room was lit by the flickering light of an immense fireplace that raged without roar or crackle. Near the fire sat Loki. His long limbs draped confidently on the arms of his chair. A mischievous grin played across his face that made Jane feel a small amount of trepidation.

…

“Thank you for visiting me Doctor Foster” said Loki with his usual mixture of confidence and guile.

“Visiting isn’t how I would put it, but I’m… I’m happy to be here” Jane replied.

“I understand you must be feeling some awkwardness without my brother present, but please try to be at ease.”

“Actually, we’re no longer together,” said Jane “I grew tired of always waiting for him.”

“Oh?” asked Loki, his grin widening. “I am most sorry to hear that, he must be a fool to keep a lovely woman as yourself wai-”

“If I’m here to talk about Thor then I’d rather head back to Earth” Jane interrupted.

“My apologies” said Loki bowing his head. He stood and walked with his usual swagger to a couple of couches in the center of the room.

“No, my brother is not the topic of our conversation today. As I am sure my father must have divulged, I wish to discuss my mother. To know why she—a god—would give her life for a mere mortal. Please, sit” he said with a bow and wave of his hand, indicating she settle next to him on one of the couches.

Jane hesitated for a moment then moved to the couch facing Loki, ignoring his suggestion. As she sat she noticed how well the fabric she wore moved with and clung to her. Loki smirked at her rebuke, gave a small shrug, and lounged on his own couch as if that was what he intended all along.

“A mere mortal” echoed Jane. “For someone requesting my presence you certainly seem to think little of me. Did you bring me here to put the blame on me?”

Loki gave a soft laugh.

“The opposite in fact. My mother was far wiser and perceptive than you could imagine. If she saw something in you then I will work out what that aspect is.”

For the second time that day Jane was surprised and flattered by what she was hearing from Asgardian royalty. Perhaps she had been wrong. Maybe misguided. A darker thought formed in her mind, perhaps Thor had lied to her about Loki. It was becoming difficult to reconcile the Loki before her with the one she had seen on the news. On top of everything, Loki protected her on Svartalfheim. That had to count for something.

“My brother has a flair for the theatrical. I am sure he has tarnished your view of me” said Loki as if anticipating her line of reasoning. “I assure you, I am not the monster I am made out to be.”

“I saw the news coverage of your attack on New York” replied Jane. “I saw the destruction you caused, you cannot explain that away.”

Again, Loki laughed and gave a casual wave of his hand. He was somehow both smug and charming at the same time.

“The Infinity Stones contain power that humbles even the most capable gods. Surely you understand. You held the Aether within your body. I believe it’s common name is Reality Stone” said Loki.

Jane closed her eyes. Reality stone was an apt moniker. The time she experienced with the Aether was harrowing. She had conversations with people she knew were dead. The laws of physics broke down around her. Her dreams and reality melted together, and she was never quite sure which was which. The Infinity Stones were potent.

“I was subjected to the Mind Stone” continued Loki. “Perhaps Erik Selvig regaled you with tales of his experiences.”

He had.

“You’re saying you were controlled by the Mind Stone?” asked Jane.

“Let’s just say it revealed paths I had never considered before. Paths that were irresistible. Paths that could not be refused. Erik and I are alike in a way, we are both weak in the face of new knowledge.”

Jane thought of her own life, the dangers she braved to obtain answers to her own questions.

“Let’s say I believe you. Let’s say you’re telling the truth, and you were brainwashed. Where does that leave us? What are we doing here?” asked Jane.

Loki let his gaze roam across Jane as if studying her. His eyes were hard to read. She was aware of an intelligent curiosity behind them, but their intentions remained a mystery. Not unlike the probing stare Odin had given her when she first arrived.

“An excellent question” he replied. “The Aether acts as a vessel, allowing those with strength of mind and body to harness an Infinity Stone. My mother deduced your mental aptitude... though your body, while beautiful, is lacking. I am as curious as I am crafty. To fully understand I wish to study the second half of the equation.”

Janes ears began to buzz and her heart skipped a beat then raced as if to make up for the missing pulse.

“You… um... you want to ‘study’ me?” she asked.

Loki smiled wide, his perfect teeth on full display. Gods must have great oral hygiene.

“Purely as an academic” he said. “You are a scholar yourself, surely you understand one’s endless pursuit of knowledge.”

It’s easy to see why this guy always ends up on top thought Jane. She certainly could understand, and he piqued her curiosity as well. Why had she been able to live for that long with something so energetic within herself?

“We have all the time in the world Jane, may I call you Jane?” asked Loki, he rose as he spoke and strode around Jane’s couch. “Take all the time you require, give it thought. It would be dreadful for you to believe I have…” Loki paused and placed a hand on Jane’s shoulder “ulterior motivations.”

“What?! I just got here!” said Jane. She grabbed Loki’s hand, removed it from her shoulder, and stood to face him. ‘Face’ is a strong term when you’re a foot shorter than the other person. She was growing tired of the way Asgardians valued her time. “You already interrupted what was shaping up to be a decent dat... evening. Not only that, I have non-refundable plane tickets. I’d rather wrap this up and head home if it’s all the same to you!” said Jane. “And no, you can’t call me Jane!” she added.

Loki sighed, put on a friendly smile, and spread his arms.

“The way Skurge mishandled events is on me, but I truly did not mean to disturb your evening. The man lacks subtlety. Worry not about Midgard, we shall make arrangements for your travels and to fetch your possessions.”

Jane shook her head, she had been here for only a few hours and she was already tired of Asgard. He had a point though. It had to be well past midnight in Bergen–so her date was already ruined–and they _did_ have a magic teleporter. It amused her to think of Skurge trying to enter her hotel room to get her suitcase.

“Fine.”

Loki smiled and turned to the door.

“I insist you call if there is anything I—or my kingdom—can do to make your stay more comfortable. You need only ask” said Loki.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a vibrator would you?” mumbled Jane, her mind still lingering on the missed opportunity with viking-dude.

“Let me see what I can do” said Loki. He held out his hand to Jane. A matte black object materialized out of black smoke in his long fingers.

Jane stared at it in amazement. Not just because ‘Holy shit was that magic?!’ but also because there was no way a thousand something year old god knew what a vibrator was. He had to be fucking with her at this point. Maybe it was an illusion, maybe it only showed her what she was expecting to see. This guy plays tricks.

“Thank you but that was just a joke,” said Jane trying to politely reject Loki’s ‘gift’.

“You never know what kind of use you might find for it” he insisted, striding the distance between them in seconds and took her small hand in his—placing the object in it. He smelled of cinnamon with some kind of fruit… oranges? No, but something like that.

Loki seized on her lapse in concentration and pushed her towards the door, his hand on her lower back.

“Guard, please escort Lady Foster to her room.”

Jane was rushed out before she could voice an objection. She still felt the heat of his hand on her back. The door snapped closed. She realized she still held the object in her hand. In a daze she set off behind the guard. They passed a mirror the length of the hallway. Her cheeks were flushed and nipples erect, fully visible under the sheer fabric. How long had they been like that?

…

A sigh of relief escaped Jane after entering her room. She held up the object in her hand to inspect it closer. It was the length of her hand and rounded on the ends. Most of it was absurdly smooth, her fingers gliding along its length as though there was no friction. The other end was rougher, allowing her to grip it comfortably without slippage. There were no seams or features visible, like cast metal. It did not seem to be an illusion.

After exhausting her study of the object Jane took in her surroundings. The rooms were becoming predictable. Large windowless arches, impossible horizon, luxurious couches. The only thing that stood out from Loki’s room was the enormous bed across from the hearth.

Jane threw the cylinder-like object—she refused to call it a vibrator—on a couch and walked past the arches to the balcony beyond. Her thoughts were incessant. What were his true motivations? How would studying her help him find closure? How does that waterfall never dry up?

The mental effort became wearisome, and she wasn’t finding any answers. After attempting to explore a couple new avenues of thought Jane made her way to the bed and removed her clothes. Of course the bedding was the most comfortable she had ever experienced, why wouldn’t it be in a god’s cosmic palace? Her skin was still as smooth as it was after the bath, and the sheets felt equally velvety. The mattress was paradoxically firm and soft. Sleep would come easy tonight.

Or so she thought. Try as she might Jane couldn’t stop running through her conversation with Loki. No books, no TV, nothing to distract her. She got up and pulled her phone out of her gym bag. Expectations were low, it’s not like Asgard had free WiFi, but she unlocked it regardless. It opened to the cached image of viking-dude. _Okay, this is a decent distraction_ she thought as she sat on the couch. Loki’s ‘gift’ rolled into Jane’s leg and her gaze lingered on it. Nope. She ignored it and climbed back into the still warm sheets.

In the soft blue light of her screen Jane traced her fingers over her body while looking at her handsome viking. Her nipples remained hard since she left Loki’s room and were incredibly sensitive. The gentle caress of her fingertips were enough to make her legs tense up. Five years of dating an absentee had been spent learning herself inside and out. The anticipation she felt earlier that evening left her horny, she was eager to apply her knowledge. Her free hand made its way between her legs. She pressed firmly on her clit and started stroking it in a circle. Impatient, she increased the pace more and more. Warmth spread throughout her body and the oils from before heightened the sensation. Jane gasped, squeezed her eyes shut, and arched her back. Her finger-tips accelerated. She had never used so much pressure and speed before. The oils didn’t allow for much friction, so she continued despite her worries. She was almost completely off the bed by this point–hips thrust towards the ceiling–legs straining to support her. Pleasure and warmth flowed, but never culminated to anything. Her breathing was ragged and her arm was exhausted. Despite the fervor she was unable to finish. Body crashing back to the bed, she lay there, lungs struggling to keep up.

…

Jane woke from her deep sleep. The passage of time was a difficult concept on Asgard. The ‘planet’ was lit by all the splendor of the galaxy, unobscured by an atmosphere. Additionally, the buildings glowed as if manufactured from light itself. She made a mental note to ask for blackout blinds. Jane was certain it was the next day but how much time had passed was still a small mystery.

A groan escaped her lips as she tried to sit up. Her muscles protested the rough treatment she had given them the night before. Jane looked around her room. Someone had taken her previous outfit and replaced it. She tried not to think of what the view was like when that someone came in.

Feeling as though she ought to show her face sooner rather than later Jane threw on the fresh Asgardian garb (was it her imagination or was this one even more see-through?) and made for the door.

There was no point in polite modesty at this point. Jane made full use of the royal treatment. Eating to her heart's content, and requested another visit to her lovely massage maidens. They even molded her hair into a work of art. Fantastic.

An hour later–feeling limber and energized–Jane was prepared to see Loki with her answer. Jane was always a quick study. She made her way to his room unassisted, and knocked firmly on the door. She hoped her unannounced visit would shift some of the power in her favor. Again, it opened as though an invisible butler was waiting for her.

The room had been overhauled since her last visit. Instead of the couch there was a low obsidian table featured prominently in the center of the room. A shaft of light–that appeared to have no source–highlighted the table. Finally, all the archways to Loki’s veranda had been covered (covered seemed too simple a term, walls without seams appeared to have grown up overnight), plunging everything but the table and fireplace in deep shadow. Jane entertained herself for a moment imagining some Asgardian janitor using a magical spray paint to create walls, grumbling about demanding trickster princes. From somewhere in the gloom Loki spoke.

“Good afternoon Lady Foster, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever join me at all. I have been most eager to begin our… exploration.”

Afternoon. Well, that was one mystery solved. She was here, she might as well make the most of it and being diplomatic was the best way to do so.

“Thanks for waiting. Yesterday's travel left me drained, and I appreciate the time allowed to rest,” she replied. “How would you like to get started?”

Loki acknowledged her question by moving from the edge of the room to the table, his gait effortless. Likewise, Jane moved forward to join him. Up close she observed the table had symbols etched deep into the stone. How they had managed to move this massive object in here so easily was beyond her. There’s no way it fit through the door and it had to weigh several tons. After starting a relationship with a Norse god she took some time to learn some of their writing, however she didn’t recognize any words here.

“This is the how and where we will conduct our experiments” said Loki, waving his hand along the table as he did. “We will examine the nature of your body and soul to understand what... _unique_ attributes my mother saw in you.” He smiled when he said the word ‘unique’, Jane felt something move in her gut and looked away from him to the table in disconcertion.

“What will this table tell you? How does it work? Why are the labels not in Asgardian?” she asked, hoping it would distract him from her lapse in composure. However, when she looked back up at him he was still looking at her—a greedy look in his eyes.

“The specifics do not matter, suffice to say it will present me with the information I seek. Let us begin. Is there anything you require before we start?” asked Loki.

“No, let’s get on with it.”

“Your expediency is admirable” said Loki as he finally looked away from Jane to change settings on the examination table. “Strip and lay on the table on your back.”

Jane flushed.

“Surely this contraption works through clothing, right? Why do I need to remove what I’m wearing?” she asked.

 _It’s not as though this stuff leaves much to the imagination either_ she thought.

“Surely a renowned scientist such as yourself harbors no apprehensions of being in her natural state, correct?”

Jane thought for a moment. He had a point. Besides, this clothing was so sheer he probably already knew what she had going on. Rather than acknowledge his point Jane tugged the lone strap keeping her dress on and let it fall to the floor. Internally she wished she had at least trimmed her pubic hair sometime in the last few months. No matter, too proud to let that embarrass her, she lay down on the dark slab (it was somehow warm). Jane looked at Loki, daring him to comment on anything he saw, but he never did.

Loki gave a small bow of gratitude and ran his eyes across Jane’s body. She felt goosebumps rise as he did, which she knew were visible to him.

“Remain still for a moment,” said Loki and he manipulated something on the side of the table. Jane rose half a meter off the table and hovered there as if she suddenly had the power of flight. It was a curious sensation. As though she was being held by a string that went from her head to her toes. She felt no gravity pulling down on her, or any pressure to indicate there was something at her back. Jane attempted a turn to look at Loki. Nothing happened. Her muscles gave the slightest twitch. She was just floating, locked in place, and staring at the ceiling and the parts of the room she could see on the peripheral. Locked wasn’t adequate either, Jane could see her chest rise and fall in time with her breathing. Curious. Loki reached out and ran a hand lightly along her thigh. Jane’s heart skipped a beat.

“Hey! Who said anything about touching?” cried Jane, her heart beating in her ears.

“Simply testing to ensure the field has secured you properly” said Loki. “We wouldn’t want you falling would we?”

Jane struggled to recompose herself. His calm demeanor and confidence was putting her on edge, or was it something more like apprehension? She unwittingly found herself wondering what it felt like to receive more caresses from those long fingers.

“Fine, just let me know before you do something like that again.”

“But of course” replied Loki with another small bow. “To conduct my analysis I will need to reposition you, but nothing shall be done without your permission.”

More features of the table were employed and orange displays began to pop up along the edge of the table. Additionally, little graphs and figures appeared above parts of Jane’s body, hovering just above her skin. Jane studied them, trying to discern their purpose, but the figures meant nothing to her. With a pang Jane noticed that there was a chart that hovered just above her unkempt bush. She pushed it from her mind, as much as you can when there are statistics about your cooch on display. Loki proceeded to operate the table until he was satisfied with what he saw.

“Now, remain calm. Swings in emotions make the data volatile” said Loki. “I am commencing my observations. May I touch your arm to move it?”

Jane wondered how he would move her arm if she herself could not, but affirmed her consent. Loki gripped her wrist with surprising tenderness, and pulled her arm out until it was fully extended. As he did the orange charts moved with her arm and changed for unclear reasons. Loki leaned in until his nose was centimeters from her skin. She could feel his light breath, and again smelled a hint of cinnamon and mystery fruit emanating from him. From this point Loki was immersed in his work and Jane was happy to let him be, hopeful he could finish his studies quickly so she could make her escape.

As much as it pained her, Jane admitted Loki would make for a great scientist. In an amazing display of concentration he studied her hands and feet without a break for what felt like hours. She knew that look, it was the same one she wore when she worked. The silence was oppressive and dull, leaving her with only her thoughts, and the occasional touch from Loki. She had ample time to observe him work, and when he glanced in her direction she realized with a jolt that she had been staring. Jane tried to focus on something else in the room, but there were no details to observe, just a featureless marbled ceiling. Ostensibly there was only Jane, Loki, and the table. The three of them trapped in a void.

Jane was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice when Loki stopped asking permission to move her. His hand had traveled between her feet, up past her calf, and was pressing on her right knee. He moved it a few centimeters then went back to his observations. Jane thought to say something, but held back for reasons she couldn’t pinpoint. Her mind was on her right knee where she could still feel the touch of his hand. This continued for some time. Loki slid her limbs here and there–Jane savoring every touch–until she realized he had her completely spread eagle above the table.

He had done it with such stealth that Jane couldn’t even say anything. She had practically given him permission to move her without asking, and to chastise him now would reveal how distracted she had been. Jane decided to pretend nothing was wrong and allow things to proceed, being the consummate professional, but she was going to keep an eye on him this time. Loki seemed to sense this change.

“I would like to do some new tests, would you permit me to palpate your leg?” he asked.

“...Kay.”

Jane realized she had been hoping he would ask to do something like that.

 _What is up with me lately?_ she asked herself. _Whatever. Either way it’s not like there’s much he can do with my leg._

Loki’s fingers traced an invisible path from Jane’s ankle to her knee. If she had the capacity to shiver she probably would have done so. His touch was divine, his skin smooth as butter. He pressed his fingers to her right calf like he was looking for something specific then moved to the left one. From there Loki made his way up the inner thigh of her right leg, prodding the flesh. Jane noted her elevated breathing. Loki manipulated her leg until it was at a right angle to her hip, the position peeling apart her lips. He had a complete view. Jane gave a small gasp that she hoped he couldn’t hear. He was centimeters from her thigh—she could feel his breath.

Despite the stark feeling of being exposed Jane started to sense her arousal. She felt a thrill of horror as she saw the graph above her pubic mound begin to rise. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Having information like that on public display was concerning, but if she was honest she enjoyed the thrill. Loki had already taken command of the pace and atmosphere.

Loki continued to observe her thigh, his hand moving up and down, sometimes almost grazing her slit. Tension mounting, Jane opened her mouth to protest when Loki suddenly straightened her limbs back out, stepped back, and addressed the table controls once more. Jane felt herself rotate horizontally along the invisible string holding her up until she could see nothing but the black featureless table top, her butt likely shining bright in the spotlight, and orange graphs displaying some unseemly metric.

Again, Jane said nothing. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of her surprise. He was doubtlessly waiting for her to say something. However, before Jane could steel herself for more examination Loki gripped her right ass cheek in a most unscientific way. Jane stifled a yelp. Unlike the light touches Loki used earlier this one lingered as if to test Jane’s boundaries. The buzzing was back.

 _Why am I not saying anything?_ she thought. _I’m enjoying this too much, it must be because of last night. I need time to compose myself._

“I believe you have had ample time to… _examine_ me today,” said Jane, doing her best to keep her voice level. “I am hungry and would like to rest for the day.”

Loki removed his hand without a word and rotated Jane back over, and down onto the table. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a grin, but it vanished before she could get a good look.

…

Jane pressed her back against the door to her room, breathing hard. After putting on her clothes—with the scraps of poise she still possessed—she ran back to her room the moment the door closed behind her. She couldn’t stop thinking about how Loki touched her. It wasn’t the clean clinical palpation of a scientific study, but the sensual groping she associated with romance. Not only that but she was enjoying it too! She had to keep a firm grip on reality. God only knows how awkward breakfast would be like if she started shacking up with the family of her ex.

Jane wanted nothing more than to head home this moment than to test her resolve in there again. However, she knew that was unlikely, her only exit was controlled by magic men. Not only that, as she was leaving Loki casually mentioned coming back for round two in the morning. Jane thought of his eyes when he said that, there was an eagerness there that frightened her. She shuddered, but it wasn’t one of fear. If she had to name it, it was unwilling desire.

 _How can I get out of this without giving in to him and my hormones?_ she asked herself. In comedy movies she had seen men joke about ‘jerking one out’ before going on a date so that they could control their urges. After Loki’s more than liberal probing search she was soaking wet.

Jane turned to find her phone again, and—as if drawn to it—her eyes fell upon the black object on the couch. Without giving herself time to think she marched over, grabbed it and pressed it against her entrance while still standing. It slipped inside her, the passion she felt earlier allowing easy access. Jane let out a sigh of satisfaction. The textured tip gave her a perfect grip, while the smoothness of the other end allowed for instant action without fear of friction’s fiery punishment. She was able to draw the shaft in and out of herself with efficiency. It was somehow warm feeling, as if it was absorbing her body heat. She notched up the velocity and her other hand began to grind her swollen clit. She looked down at the phone and brought up viking-dude’s picture in an attempt to force Loki from her fantasies. The attempt failed, viking-dude’s long black hair reminded her of Loki. She worried this might happen, and was determined to not fantasize about him. Sure, he was good looking, but he was also a smug asshole. Jane tried to clear her head and resume her fantasy with the Norwegian. She pleasured herself in this fashion for a few moments before she thought _This is nice and all, but I wish it really vibrated._

Jane let out a cry when Loki’s creation began to pulse inside her. She let go in surprise, and gravity pulled it out of her to the floor. Jane inspected the still shaking device. There were no buttons, nothing indicating a method for activating it, just the silky black surface. Normally she would hesitate to continue using something so mysterious to get off, but her horniness overroad any objections. She slipped the vibrator back into her dripping pussy and continued her onslaught. Her frenzy took over again, and she was soon back in the throes of ecstasy. A thought flashed in her mind. Maybe she did know how to work this thing.

She imagined the device being a little thicker. Honing in on her desires the mysterious object expanded half an inch, making Jane feel quite full. She gasped with pleasure and began fucking herself, forgetting all sense of reason. The effort from standing was making her legs quiver and she wasn’t able to get quite the right angle to fully enjoy herself. Jane fell on the bed, and moved to a kneeling position. She pulled several of the plush pillows under her chest and head for support, and resumed her work.

Reason and logic were melting away. She couldn’t help it, she thought of Loki. Imagined him gripping her hips from behind. The fantasy overcame all her internal objections, this is what her body wanted. What she wanted. Those smooth hands clamped to her hips as he fucked her hard from behind, his body meeting with her ass. She increased the pace, but found it hard to maintain a grip because the vibrator was too far inside her. She pictured the device growing longer and it obeyed.

Time didn’t seem to be working right because she couldn’t tell how long she had been going. Wet sloppy noises mixed with her moans of pleasure. The only thoughts she could muster were about getting fucked by Loki. She mentally increased the vibration until she was satisfied, but there was still something missing. Finally, she thought about curving the tip to find her g-spot, like her favorite toy did. The effect was immediate. Jane forced her face into the pillow to muffle her cries.

“Holy fucking god!” she yelled.

She stopped pumping the vibrator as the orgasm rocked throughout her body. Her back arched, her toes curled, her legs shook uncontrollably, her hips pumped the air.

When the convulsions passed Jane fell to her side completely spent, vaguely aware of the still vibrating object inside her. Mentally she turned it off and it responded in kind. She lay there out of breath and completely drained. The sheets were drenched with her sweat, and likely other less respectable liquids. She had heard of squirting before, but never experienced it herself. Maybe she had squirted. However, she had also never been so wet before. Too much to think about now.

The Loki fantasy didn’t mean anything. Just an innocent fantasy she convinced herself. A thought for another day. She just needs to remain cautious tomorrow, not give him a chance to get in her head. She rolled over to the dry side of the bed, and immediately fell into an exhausted slumber.

…

Jane woke with a start. Something cold had rolled over onto her leg. She looked down and saw the cause of her exhausted sleep. Once again she examined the object Loki had given her. It was inert, and had returned to its original size. It was perfectly clean. How convenient.

With a mind clear of lust her scientific curiosity took over. How did this thing work? What powered it? What allowed it to change shape? Of course the simple answer was ‘magic’, but Jane wasn’t the type to accept that. She decided to test it. She imagined it extending by two feet. Nothing happened. Okay, make it vibrate. Still nothing. She tried all the modifications she made before to no effect.

What was different about now versus then? What did she know about technology on Asgard? It had the appearance of magic that hid a grounding in physics. Thor once explained his hammer to her. She had been unable to move it a millimeter, but he waved it about as if it were the foam weapon of a larper.

“My father imbued a spell upon Mjolnir, only those who are worthy may wield it” he explained back then.

So spells sort of work like computer code logic. For those who are ‘worthy’ the hammer weighs nothing, but for those who aren’t the weight shoots to infinity. A simple if-then statement. How did Loki ‘program’ this thing? Jane tried to get into Loki’s head for a bit. Knowing him the trick to activation was likely something meant to humiliate or fool her.

Jane thought of what would embarrass her the most. A nordic god knowing about her sexual fantasies—and how she acted them out—probably topped the list. Likely Loki knew she used the vibrator, and worse, knew she would use it while thinking about him.

To test her theory Jane fantasized about Loki some more and imagined the device vibrating. It responded immediately. Despite predicting the outcome the humiliation still rose. So, mission accomplished.

She tucked it under her pillow and got out of bed. To her chagrin she realized someone had come in and prepared new clothes for her, again.

 _I need to put a bell on the door or something_ she thought.

…

Jane rapped her knuckles against Loki’s door. The whole way over she kept asking herself why she was going to see him again after the stunt he pulled, and his obvious intentions. She had no answer. He was on her mind. And likely he knew it.

This time Loki skulked about in the shadows, his expression a mystery. The palm up gesture he gave was universal for ‘Please lay down’. Jane made her way to the table and disrobed, unable to rationalize her actions.

 _Well shit, so much for setting my own pace_ she thought.

Only when Jane was laying on the table did Loki move into the light. His face revealed no secrets, but his eyes were alive in a way that made Jane’s stomach squeeze for a moment. Loki flipped the switch, and again Jane found herself rising and frozen in place. She was a hectic mix of emotions. Part of her was chiding for allowing herself to be trapped like this again. Another eagerly anticipated whatever tricks Loki would pull. The thought that drowned out the rest was _He’s going to touch me again._ And despite the paralysis her body strained to meet his hands again.

After activating the machine Loki hadn’t moved a muscle. He stared down at Jane, his eyes moving up and down her. Moments stretched on into minutes, and yet Loki wouldn’t touch her. Worse was this look he was giving her. His intense scrutiny was bearable when it was clinical and studious, but this was something different. Like he was expecting something. It was obvious that Loki was searching for a signal. Jane thought she had an idea of what it might be. The machine’s sensors had likely already exposed her body’s arousal, but Jane was determined not to give into him mentally. If he wants to deny her then she could return his serve in equal measure. She returned Loki’s stare with all the defiance she could muster.

The edges of Loki’s lips twitched for a moment as though he was about to grin, but he smothered it. Jane realized she had won this battle, but worried about how well she would fare the next one. Loki walked around the table towards her head and out of her sight, his cinnamon scent trailing him a second later. He fiddled with some of the tables controls once more. Expecting his examination to continue Jane felt disappointment creep in, but that was quickly swept away after he finished his adjustments. Waves of warmth spread throughout Jane’s body. If her body was calling for Loki’s touch before, it was screaming for it now. Loki’s face floated into view from above her. Jane’s eyes locked onto his. With his usual casualness Loki placed his hand on her cheek, leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“All this tension could be resolved if you would indulge me. Tell me what it is you desire.” The tone he used was measured and calculated, as if he was negotiating a business deal.

On some level Jane registered his comment, but forming coherent thoughts—much less a reply—was not possible. The instant Loki’s long fingers made contact with her cheek Jane’s entire body responded. Every cell in her body was alive. For once she was happy for her immobilization. If she had been able to move she would have leaned into his touch. Deep down near her abdomen something throbbed and her breathing increased. Whatever Loki did with his instrument had heightened her senses way beyond their normal threshold. Forget the battle, the war might be over before it even started.

“Just… do it” Jane managed to croak. That infernal smile returned to Loki’s smug face and he leaned in close once more, making Jane’s breathing hitch in the process.

“I apologize Lady Foster. You will need to recite that once more. With more eloquence this time.” The triumph in his voice was unbearable.

“Just fucking do it!” Jane cried out in frustration.

“The manners midgardians have… You will have to speak with more specificity, my lady” he said with a calm and patience that Jane could not possibly match. He pulled away from her and back out of sight.

“Please! Do whatever it is you want to do to me!” she conceded.

“Ahhh. I see.” Loki replied thoughtfully. “Circumstances seem to have changed since our last encounter...” he trailed off as if expecting Jane to fill in the blanks. When she provided nothing he continued, “Our last session ended with your request for me to stop. However, now you request I continue.” His last sentence said with mock contemplation.

Jane knew the answer. Since she tested out Loki’s device the night before she had been feeling intense desire. The same desire that coursed through her veins now, increasing with each torturous moment.

Loki walked back into view twirling something in his fingers. With a jolt of shock Jane realized it was the toy she pleasured herself with. She hoped it wasn’t the same one, but after the pattern of humiliation he had put her through she knew the answer.

“Perhaps you have grown tired of our little scientific study. Perhaps you have a _desire_ to explore other avenues of discovery.” He wasn’t wrong. She couldn’t pretend her cravings didn’t exist any longer. She wanted him. Jane opened her mouth to tell him what he wanted when he placed a hand on her thigh. Whatever words she formed were lost as all her focus was drawn to the spot he was touching. 

“I was astonished by your rapid discovery of my meager friend’s true purpose. Impressed it could be said. You have been a delightful source of entertainment, and my only regret is that I did not have more time to savor it” said Loki. Jane's face started to flush. She could feel her ears turn pink. A surge of humiliation washed over her entire body. She was sure Loki would notice her body's change on the table's dashboard if her face didn't give her away first. “However, luck is on my side because now I have other pursuits I can savor instead” continued Loki. While he spoke, Loki started to spread her legs apart until every inch of her was on display. With her head stuck looking at the ceiling Jane lost sight of Loki as he bent down between her thighs. Shock shot through her when she felt Loki’s soft breath on her entrance. Hunger swirled inside her. He was close enough to see and smell everything. If she hadn’t been locked in place she surely would have instinctively clamped her legs down and forced him away. Secretly she felt thankful for the device that allowed her to resist the temptation to do so.

Time stretched out to infinity when Loki slid his tongue along the length of Jane’s pussy. Normally this amount of stimulation would be far too light to elicit this type of reaction. Every nerve in her body was firing and she felt like her mind might break at any moment. Something had to give. And give it did. An orgasm crashed through her, reverberating and building to an explosion. Jane squeezed her eyes shut so hard she saw entire galaxies.

Loki stepped back, but the sensation continued. Whatever Loki had done to her was making Jane’s senses hyper aware. It couldn’t have been more than a fraction of a second. Eventually the orgasm receded and Jane’s excessive breathing slowed, allowing her wits to return. Analysis of what just happened was not possible. The only observation she could make was that that was the quickest she ever came.

If movement were feasible Jane would have been slumped over and drained. No effort was made to govern her breathing. Jane gasped and panted without shame. Her eyes tracked Loki as he strode back around the table.

“You are receptive to my instruments. I will have to remember to make a note of it. For my records of course. Now, shall we move forward and test your response with a less extreme setting?” asked Loki. He tweaked the knobs on his enchanted table, and Jane felt her senses dial back. The echoes of her climax faded as well. The experience had shaped her, set part of her mind free. Clarity broke through. Jane knew what she wanted. Even better she now knew how to obtain it. It had been so long since Thor. Since anyone. She was tired of waiting for some space Adonis who would never truly be hers. This was something she wanted desperately. Ultimately, did it really matter who it was with?

In the end, it's a base need she craved for far too long. A lover's touch. Pure unadulterated pleasure. Pushing her shame aside she contemplated how to stroke Loki's ego to get what she wanted.

When he was within eyesight Jane locked eyes with Loki and said “Please, Prince Loki... touch me more.”

...

Loki’s broad hands gripped all the flesh he found as he made his way back down betwixt Jane’s legs. His touch was intoxicating. One hand slid down her inner thigh toward her heat while the other spread her legs further apart. His finger—maybe fingers, who could tell at this point—pierced Jane without resistance. With the sensory overdrive tool at a lower setting Jane was able to relish his work. Loki was well practiced. Being a couple thousand years old likely helped. The force holding Jane in place had a strange effect on her. Even involuntary signals to her muscles were ignored. Relaxation was forced upon her. A feat she never achieved before. Her mind and body were free to focus in their entirety on Loki’s nimble digits. Loki controlled Jane’s pleasure with the insight and deftness of a seasoned craftsman. Every time she felt herself rolling upwards to a crescendo Loki would adjust his pace or position, and find a new fold or cleft he could exploit. He continued in this fashion—edging Jane closer and closer to release until the last remnants of her resistance crumbled.

“Please,” Jane whispered “please let me come.”

To her dismay Loki pulled out and the orchestra he was composing inside her fell silent. Her womanhood throbbed with frustration. Loki’s face was impassive as he stood and started to adjust Jane’s orientation and limbs. He rolled her over so Jane was looking at the table. A few more adept adjustments and Jane found herself kneeling on her hands and knees in mid-air. Typical Jane would have felt embarrassment from being on display in such a fashion, but instead she observed the way his hands–strong enough to crush her bones to dust–treated her with care. He tugged on her wrists so that her arms were pulled behind her, back arching and chest thrust out. She never felt strained or uncomfortable.

Jane floated up another half meter off the table. Loki stepped onto the table to stand behind Jane. He leaned forward and grasped Jane’s hair, pulling her head up and arching her back further. Jane now looked out into Loki’s room. The darkness looked infinite, and enhanced the sense that they were alone together in this strange world.

Loki leaned in to whisper in Jane’s ear. As he did so Jane felt his naked flesh touch her thighs (when did he have a chance to disrobe?), and the heat of his manhood on her lower back. It’s lingering weight on her only increased Jane’s impatience. Why won’t he quit his infernal teasing and just go for it already?

“I can say with confidence you comprehend your circumstances. Remember your comportment and tell me what it is you want” whispered Loki.

“I already begged, what else do you want from me?!” asked Jane bewildered.

Loki tutted. “Lady Jane, my disappointment is severe. Surely a scholar such as yourself knows how to express herself. Continue your defiance and I will find a new plaything.”

Jane swallowed. Inside she was in turmoil. Pride scolding her for allowing this to happen. However, her animalistic instincts were screaming, telling Jane to ask Loki to fuck her silly. Fuck it. May as well lay it on thick.

“Prince Loki, god of Asgard, please... use this pitiful mortal body to your satisfaction” moaned Jane, injecting as much sensuousness as she could manage.

It worked. His ego was satiated. Jane didn’t need to turn around to know Loki had that wicked grin plastered on his face. Never letting go of her hair he gripped both of Jane’s hands with his spare. His hand may as well have been a vice, he held her firm and in place. He wasn’t even using a fraction of his true strength.

Jane felt him slide off her back and press against her entrance. Loki gained access without resistance. Jane wasn’t too shocked by that, it had to be a lake down there by this point. Loki wasn’t lying. He knew how to savor the moment. He moved with slow deliberation. Not the rushed exuberance of youth, but the steady pace of one who had hundreds of years to perfect their craft. In time Loki’s hips met Jane’s bottom. She let out a long low moan. Her utterance ignited Loki. He thrust in and out of her, increasing in pace every moment. Any other time Jane might have been flustered by the slippery sounds her body was making, but she was pure, undiluted bliss. Finally, after years her dry spell was broken. Both viking-dude and Thor faded from memory.

Loki tugged more on her hair, and Jane found herself looking up to where the ceiling emerged from the infinite gloom. Any other time Jane would have let out a laugh. Rather than the featureless marble there were murals spread out above her. Of course they depicted all manner of depravity. The soft light and the gold foil adorning the murals gave them the appearance of movement. A distraction for another time. Jane closed her eyes and focused on her enjoyment.

The new position forced her mouth agape. She allowed more and more sounds of arousal to escape. With each one Loki became more and more frantic, until he was crashing into her at an incredible tempo.

“Yessssss….” hissed Jane.

Loki was in her head, because he stopped accelerating and started maintaining, reading her like a book... or scroll… or whatever they use here. His stamina and timing were incredible. A living metronome. His rhythm never faltered. Jane was close. So close.

Jane let loose a low “Fuuuuuuuccck…” as an orgasm rippled through her. Without her shackles Jane would have curled up into a ball, or tensed up so severely her partner would have been unable to continue, but Loki was free to continue his relentless assault. At first Jane was overstimulated, her body sending pain signals, but after a few moments the pleasure returned.

They continued in this fashion for a time; the silence punctuated by the sounds of their bodies connecting, and Jane’s occasional profanity or moaning. After her third or fourth orgasm Jane had a flashback to when she was a teenager. When she was exploring her sexuality for the first time. The feeling of discovery, of desire, of sexual awakening—they were returning.

When Loki pulled out of Jane she let out—what she thought was silent—the sound of disappointment. Loki released her arms and hair and began readjusting her.

“Fear not, your ecstasy will resume. However, this time I would like to see it painted on your face,” said Loki.

Jane found herself on her back with her legs spread. She felt trepidation at the thought of being face to face with Loki now. God knows what sort of faces she was making earlier. Loki, satisfied with his new settings, stepped onto the table, and between her legs once more. He reached behind her head and tilted it forward so she could see where they would be connected.

 _Sweet Jesus, that thing was inside me?_ thought Jane. She was petite, so pretty much anything looked large to her, but clearly gods fared well against their mortal competition. Certainly fared better than anyone Jane had shared a bed with. As if to emphasize the point Loki lay the shaft on Jane’s tummy so she could measure the scale with a secondary reference. Jane chanced a quick glance at Loki and found him staring down at her. He looked pleased with her appraisal. The lust and greed in his eyes was too much for Jane to handle. She closed her eyes, afraid they may give away her own desire. To her body’s disappointment nothing happened.

When she opened them she found Loki’s eyes locked on hers, waiting. He wanted an audience. Anticipation boiled in Jane as she followed his gaze down to where her womanhood was obscured by a forest of pubic hair. Loki grasped Jane’s hips and pulled her onto his sex. Jane watched as she swallowed every inch of Loki without protest. This time Jane closed her eyes in satisfaction when the last of Loki was within her. When she opened them again she was unabashed. Her eyes met his without hesitation. Words didn’t need to be exchanged. Tightening his grip on Jane’s hips Loki began to move his own with fervor, drawing tight breaths from her. Stars flared to life and were extinguished throughout Jane’s body. Without losing the beat, Loki held up a hand and the vibrator returned to the material world.

“Allow me to demonstrate its potential” Loki said as he pressed the tip to Jane’s clit. It changed shape into a capital ‘T’. Then—as if alive—the top of the ‘T’ extended to encircle Jane’s waist, holding the device in place. Then the vibration.

“Holy fucking shit!” Jane cried out from overstimulation. Whatever intensity Loki chose was way too high. As if reading her mind the vibration lowered to a realistic level without prompt. Jane couldn’t tell if it was responding to her desires or Loki’s, but the result was pleasing either way.

Having already come so many times Jane was well primed for more. Her insides coiled around Loki, timed to the convulsions that shot throughout her body. All the while Loki’s eyes bore through Jane’s, scrutinizing her every expression, and adjusting his pace and depth to get the precise reactions he was searching for.

Time faded into the background, Jane’s comprehension going with it. She was reduced to grunting each time Loki heaved forward. She felt inhuman. Her base instincts taking over. Jane was no more. In her place an animal ready to accept everything Loki gave her. Loki’s breathing altered as well. The cold, calculating demeanor was replaced with an animalism of his own. His grip tightened, and for the first time his cadence faltered. He fucked her with reckless abandon. Jane’s eyes rolled into her head as a final climax blasted out. Loki pulled out at the same time—showering Jane with his seed.

It wasn’t until the surface met her skin that Jane noticed that Loki had stepped down and deactivated the table. Every fiber of her body was spent despite doing nothing, but Jane still stirred her muscles to action. Sitting up, she saw Loki sitting on the edge of the table catching his breath, his back turned to her.

Two aspects of Jane’s sexuality were discovered that day. First, being restrained and used for sex had roused a kink she never considered before. Second, she was eager to return the favor.

…

As silent as possible Jane slipped off the table. With his back turned Loki didn’t notice as Jane looked over the table’s controls. What she saw was disappointing, for such an advanced civilization their tech seemed as analog as an old AM/FM radio. Knobs, buttons and sliders were the only options available to her, and being unable to read their labels she had no choice but to take a chance. One appeared significant enough to be an ‘on’ button. The table’s displays blazed to life.

Mustering all the nonchalance she could Jane edged around until she could see if Loki had noticed anything. Yup. He had. Eyes awash with anger greeted Jane.

“So, this is the thanks I get for delivering you from your drought?” growled Loki. The question bit Jane deep—how could he know what her sex life was like? Fighting the urge to hurl recrimination at him Jane instead refused him the satisfaction of a retort.

“We’ll have to do something about that racket you make” said Jane as she capitalized on Loki’s inability to resist and gagged him with a sash from her pile of clothes. When she was satisfied with his muzzling Jane went to the door to call for a guard. She was starving.

“Prince Loki is indisposed at this time and has called for food and drink” Jane called down the hall. No response, but she heard the sound of armor clanking away. Jane took her time eating and drinking, ensuring she was out of Loki’s field of view, and thought about how she wanted to proceed. The murals above provided excellent inspiration. It appeared as though Asgardians were not shy about sex, so Jane wouldn’t be either. Strength returned, yet Jane waited another half hour or so. She was going to need stamina for what came next. Also, she was getting off making Loki wait. Knowing him it was likely driving him mad.

Now that she had a chance to try it herself Jane took particular delight in aligning Loki. His joints moved without resistance, but would stay at whatever angle she left them. Eventually she had him laying on his back. Perhaps it was the effect of the table; his god-like endurance; or maybe he was aroused by his situation; but Loki was still at full mast. This suited Jane well. One final flourish, she tilted his head forward–like he did to her—she too wanted an audience.

“Judging from the look in your eyes this isn’t how you envisioned this going, is it?” asked Jane. “I don’t really blame you… I’ve never enjoyed being used either… before.”

She crawled onto the table and stood over Loki. Comprehension must have dawned upon him because his harsh countenance ebbed a little. She lowered her hips until she met his heat, forcing his cock down to his stomach. Then she began to grind along his length, and studied Loki’s reactions in much the same way he did. He didn’t reveal much. No matter—Jane was planning on taking her time.

The familiar sensations of arousal returned as Jane moved her hips with increasing fervor, but she never let the tip of Loki’s spear pierce her. This was at least eliciting a slight response from Loki. The hunger was returning to his eyes, and his precum was adding to the slick nature of their contact. Jane stifled a shiver. Just seeing that look was enough to push her to the edge of climax.

“You spoke about savoring a moment,” said Jane softly as she lifted off of Loki and began to stroke him with her hands, never taking her eyes off of his, “but I think you underestimate what a horny teenager can learn to do while studying the stars with nothing more than a sleeping bag and vibrator. Being a boring scientist and sexually ignorant are not mutually exclusive. Prepare your pampered pale ass because I am not satisfied yet.”

She continued to jerk off Loki’s enormous cock, feeling each pulse and twitch it made, alternating her pace to ensure she was in complete control of his orgasm. To her astonishment Jane felt Loki grow more rigid. So, he _was_ enjoying this treatment. Jane had to master her desire to mount him because she was deriving just as much pleasure from their reversed roles.

“So... the big bad Loki likes to be edged and dominated? And here you were putting on such a show earlier… How humiliating for you” taunted Jane. She resisted the urge to check his reaction, refusing to give him anything.

This dynamic went on until Jane felt Loki was sufficiently teased, her hands glistened with precum, and Loki was pouring sweat despite his immobilization. Jane made a show of straddling him again, gripping his manhood so it was straight up, and ensured Loki had a full view of her dripping cunt as she pressed him against her entrance once more. A tiny gasp escaped her lips when his tip entered her. His added girth was just at the limit of what she could handle. Hoping he interpreted her pause as more teasing, Jane stopped to revel in the new sense of fullness. The moment subsided and Jane resumed her consumption until she had swallowed all there was to take. Again, she paused to appreciate her meal.

She began to grind. Her clit now so engorged it brushed up and down Loki’s toned abdomen. Sexual fervor overtook Jane. Her hips ignored the pace she was trying to set, and instead rushed her toward completion. All pretense and poise was discarded. Jane had become a mass of nerves, endorphins and instinct built for a single purpose. When she came Jane threw her head back and mouthed silent words of exclamation before collapsing on Loki’s chest. Purpose fulfilled, her zeal passed, and Jane began to catch her breath—giggling slightly as the aftershocks of her orgasm caused her to squeeze and twitch on Loki’s cock.

Weak arms—shaking from exhaustion—pushed Jane back up to a kneeling position. Loki’s gaze was uninterpretable. No matter, he was a problem to solve at a later time. She still had more time to kill.

Jane changed positions from kneeling to the balls of her feet so that she was squatting over her steadfast fuck toy. Her hips were given a break, and the workload was switched to her legs. Her pussy slid the length of her new dildo, rising to the tip before slamming down to the hilt. The byproduct was a wet, flesh-on-flesh slapping sound that made Jane quiver. She fucked without abandon. Sweat poured, fluids flowed, moans escaped. The song of sex seeped from Jane until every fiber of her body cried with pain that overwhelmed the pleasure.

Jane rolled off Loki and lay beside him on the table, lungs berating her for neglect. Post-coital clarity broke through the buzz of her oxytocin and endorphin cocktail. Loki was unfazed. He hadn’t come despite Jane’s intense efforts.

...

“Why did you bring me here anyway?” asked Jane. Loki’s spell was broken. Without sex on the brain she was able to start her inquiry. “If I had to take a guess I would say you didn’t find anything yesterday and decided to fuck me out of boredom. I’m not saying I mind, but it feels a little anticlimactic.”

Jane lifted a heavy arm and removed the gag. However, rather than answers she was met with stony silence. She lifted herself up on one arm to look Loki in the eyes, but found nothing there.

“For real?” she asked. “Nothing? I didn’t think you had the capability to resist a monologue.” Awkward silence persisted.

More than a little disappointed Jane stood on quivering legs, then stumbled about searching for something to drink. She found the jug of water from earlier and drank its contents directly. Some missed her mouth to pour down her body, cooling her seething muscles. Jane wasn’t the type to sit around and leave questions hanging. Answers would have to be extracted whether Loki was willing or not.

Jane turned around and assessed Loki. What did he respond to? Power, humiliation and domination to name a few. She felt as though she had asserted these attributes over the past few hours. Nothing makes people feel dominated quite like being bound and used as he had been. It certainly worked on her. Jane pondered these points for a moment, picking up and playing with the vibrator as she thought. 

His erection persevered, looking almost comical now that Jane was no longer beholden to her sexual needs. That was when inspiration struck. Jane wasn’t a pro, but she was sure any mortal would cum from the assault she put Loki through. She concentrated on the vibrator—channeling her desire to make Loki succumb to power its transformation—until it took the shape she wanted

...

“I was just thinking about how hard it must be for an immortal god to get his rocks off when he’s seen, and done, just about everything and everyone” said Jane as she sauntered over to the table, keeping her creation out of Loki’s view. “I’m betting it’s been a long time since anyone has _made_ you come.” Jane unleashed her own wicked grin. She was sure Loki would appreciate it.

“True or not, you believe you are capable of pleasing me?” asked Loki.

Jane’s grin widened. Jane knelt on the table so that Loki’s right knee was pressed to the crease between her thighs. Her eyes locked on his, Jane wrapped her lips around the head of Loki’s cock. As she applied her skills Jane used her right hand to stroke. She made a show of it—even moaning as she accepted him deeper into her throat—never breaking eye contact. The entire time she ground into his knee, ensuring he understood how wet she was.

One final lick and Jane was satisfied. Prepwork out of the way she revealed her creation. A cylinder just long enough to encompass the shaft, but still leave the head uncovered. She sheathed his cock, and mentally tightened until it squeezed tight enough to make his helmet swell and turn purple. The locking feature of the table was perfect, Loki’s cock never wavered from its upright position. Jane considered a progressive vibration setting, but opted to start on—what she considered—‘high’. The effect was immediate. A simple crease between his eyes, but enough to indicate a fluctuation in Loki’s demeanor. So much adrenaline coursed through her body that her hands shook. She had never been such an active participant in sex before, and she was excited to see results.

Jane sensed victory on the horizon and went to work without hesitation. She added another twenty five percent to the vibrator, then launched another attack on the head of his fleshy missile. Sucking, licking and nibbles ensued with an intensity that would make any mortal man howl. Jane maintained eye contact. Crimson bloomed across Loki’s white chest and neck. Jane felt a twitch in her mouth, and his skin grow warmer under her hands and body. Despite the outward appearance of reaction Jane knew Loki’s endurance would persist—she did not relent. Eventually, Loki’s breath hitched. Just for a moment, but it was enough. Jane backed off and lowered the vibration to half.

“Still feeling that misplaced confidence for yours?” she goaded. No answer. The subject was responding as expected. Jane’s offensive resumed. She continued this approach for several cycles, gradually increasing the vibration, but always stopped just shy of Loki’s climax.

“Infernal woman, I command you to release me. I have better ways of wasting my time” shouted Loki after her fourth or fifth pause.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to be commanding anyone,” replied Jane “but I think I would be more compelled to grant your request if you were more forthcoming with answers.”

Loki scowled.

“Let me in on your research results and maybe we can _come_ to an agreement” continued Jane, but didn’t wait for an answer. She resumed her edging with vigor. Rounds and rounds of pauses and probing questions passed. Jane was starting to wonder what kind of upper limit the vibration had when Loki’s eyes squeezed shut and his mouth formed a silent ‘O’ shape. Victory, and time for another pause. This time Loki groaned in response. Hours must have passed by this point—to say she was impressed was an understatement.

“M-my observations are yours if you cease this torture” said Loki.

“Holy shit, did you just stutter?” giggled Jane. “That wasn’t a very god-like way to ask for a favor. Again, but with more _manners_ this time.” A bead of wetness slid down Jane’s inner thigh. What a fun day of self-discovery this was.

“Lady Foster, I humbly request release both carnal and physical” complied Loki.

“Answers first, then we can talk about wanton desires” Jane shot back. Loki opened his mouth to retort, thought for a moment, then launched his monologue.

“Nothing. Absence. Null hypothesis. I discovered your body possess qualities equal to the most average of specimens. The day before I spoke of an equation. However, what I failed to disclose is that in all my studies I have never unearthed the factor that separates those with greatness and those without. I have never isolated the mind or body variables. It is innate. The ones who rise to challenge their limits are never defined differently—mentally or physically—from their less successful peers. What attribute allows an Asgardian to pass on to godhood? Countless Asgardians scrutinized and no correlation found… the answereluded me for centuries. My mother rarely failed to identify those few astonishing individuals. She taught me all her secrets, but not once did she open that particular world to me. In the beginning I believed she withheld her methods for nebulous reasons, but now I know it to be just one of the many considerable qualities she inherently possessed. Considerable qualities she wagered–and lost–to protect _you_.”

Loki paused and gave Jane the same probing appraisal from days earlier.

“You, a mortal, foolish to the highest degree. Risking your feeble life just to be in the proximity of gods. Sticking your snout in forbidden places. Despite these… disqualifying features… you withstood the legendary Aether. In consideration of your mortality I thought investigating you would prove to be less complicated than Asgardians. That your godly qualities would stand out. You are capable of greatness. I know not why. Perhaps my bias influenced the results. Perhaps Midgardians have always been capable of more and I never understood that fact… but it is obvious that my mother did.”

“So, your queries have been addressed. I called you to Asgard to observe your traits. They have been observed. The results are inconclusive. Do as you like with that information, but release me first.”

Jane didn’t speak a word. With a thought the vibration was set a fraction higher than the last time, and she resumed sucking. Loki’s exposing diatribe left him vulnerable to Jane’s attack. A low growl rumbled from him, announcing his incipient liberation.

Another thought and the cylinder shrank to give Jane more flesh to consume. Veins twitched and pulsed as Loki erupted down her throat. A day of firsts for Jane.

…

The silence that followed was oppressive. Finding words to say after a god cums in your mouth was far more difficult than any speech or talk Jane had ever given. Loki didn’t look likely to contribute, content to just lay there with his eyes closed and catch his breath. An idea struck Jane. She—again—went about gagging Loki, and in response to his cold glare held a finger to her lips. Jane donned her silky apparel.

“See ya!” said Jane and flashed Loki a bright sincere smile, and gave his cock a slap as she walked to the door. As it closed she glanced back at the table, the infinite dark gloom, and the pale man whose cock was stuck at a forty five degree angle.

“Prince Loki is indisposed at the moment. He has requested you wake him tomorrow” Jane told the guard as she passed by. She was amazed by her new-found pluck. She wound her way to her room, and picked up her belongings. Jane was almost to the entrance she entered the palace through—wondering how to fetch a chariot-taxi—when she caught sight of Odin heading her way.

“Hail, Lady Foster. My guards inform me that you have spent the past two moons with Loki. Tell me, have his pursuits proved fruitful?” he asked.

Jane beamed at him.

“I’m not sure he found the answers he was looking for, but I’m sure he was satisfied with the subject of his study,” she replied. The words seem to flow from her, as if she had stolen a fragment of Loki’s confidence.

Odin gave a booming laugh that echoed throughout the palace.

“Then surely his mood has lifted!” said Odin. He called for a chariot, and they said their farewells.

One light-beam ride later Jane was outside her home feeling giddy. Jane knew Loki would call for her again. She smiled as she looked forward to the future punishment she would have to endure.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. This is my first time writing anything beyond a school report so please excuse any grammar issues, and feel free to leave any feedback, good or bad.


End file.
